


Dreamin'

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Daydreaming, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: In his cell, Digger fantasizes about the (Chubby!) reader.





	Dreamin'

Digger laid in his bunk hand creeping down to the front of his boxers. He imagined soft skin, desperate moans, and his hands on that big round ass.

His cock twitched in his hand in response.

Wetness dripping down those thick thighs, tits jiggling, and obscene words coming from that pretty little mouth. An image flashed through his mind of those lips wrapped around his cock and slowly taking all of him in, down to the base.

He hissed, as his hand steadily worked up and down the shaft.

Fuck, he would bet all of the gold teeth in his mouth, that you would give the best blowjob. Your tongue would lick around the tip at first then hungrily suck on it, bobbing your head up and down without pause.

Then he’d finish in your mouth and like a good girl you’d swallow every drop.

Damn, he almost came already.

By chance, Digger had seen a picture of you on the cover of a catalog in the mailroom at Belle Reve. Apparently, you were an upcoming plus-size model. He stared long and hard at your image, you were absolutely beautiful.

You were his ideal woman in every way, body with luscious curves with plenty of flesh for his large hands and tongue to explore. Plus you had a beautiful and innocent face that made him just want to dirty it up with his cum.

He managed to snag the catalog, and to his delight, there were more photos of you modeling a variety of outfits, including one with you in lace panties and a matching strapless bra.

He also discovered your name, printed in small text at the bottom of the cover, ‘y/n l/n.’ A beautiful name for a beautiful Sheila.

“Y/n,” he muttered to himself. He loved saying your name. But still, he would probably give you several little pet names too like darlin’, baby girl, kitten, and sweetness.

Sadly, pictures gave no indication of what your voice sounds like, but he was convinced that however, you said his name, that it would be music to his ears. You’d probably purr his name seductively, wearing sexy lingerie, and a cute little pout as you begged for him to come and take care of you.

God, If he could just be alone with you for a night, hell even for an hour, he’d fuck you sore.

His hands would roam your body, his thumbs flicking over your erect nipples and his palms massaging each of your breasts. He’d cover the nape of your neck and the middle of your chest with little red bite marks and hickeys.

His hands would move down the sides of your waist, while his kissed his way down your tender tummy.

Laying on your back, his beard would tickle the inside of your thighs.

Digger would make sure he was loud, growling and slurping as he licked and sucked on your clit and his fingers pumped in and out of your cunt.

Your walls would clench hard around his fingers as you came. Your toes would curl and your body would go stiff. You’d scream his name as you orgasmed. Using his tongue he’d lap up your mess.

Once he knew that you were ready, he would take you from behind with you on all fours, ass in the air. His fingers would clutch tightly around your hips as he’d ram his cock into your tight wet pussy.

You’d cry out in ecstasy, feeling each thrust in and out of your tight cunt. His thick cock would stretch and fill you like never before.

Digger would grab a fist full of your hair yanking it hard as his thrusts would become more erratic.

Feeling your vaginal walls tightening around his cock, he would order you to cum again in a demanding voice.

“Cum for me! Cum for me, baby girl!” he’d command you. Then give your ass a hard smack, leaving a big red handprint.

And at the very last moment, he would flip you over and cum all over your soft tits and stomach. Digger wanted nothing more than to mark you as his own.

Fuck, not only did his love the idea of cumming on you, but he also wanted to cum inside of you just to watch his cum leak out of your cunt.

Images of you in other positions, begging for him to fuck you, continued to play in his mind.

His hand gripped his cock harder, as it moved up and down, faster and faster. Alone in his dark cell, Digger grunted loudly as he came, covering the inside of his boxers and the top of his hand with his semen.

Closing his eyes, he imagined your head resting against his chest, your fingers playing with his chest hair, your warm breath hitting his skin as you slowly started to fall asleep. His arm would wrap around your back protectively, as he lovingly placed a kiss on top of your head.

Digger vowed that when he finally makes his escape from Belle Reve, that he will find you and try his damnedest to make this fantasy into reality.


End file.
